Red String of Fate
by LordoftheNarwhals
Summary: Ron uses Luna to make Hermione jealous. i'm not very good at summaries so just read please.


"Do you really think it's a good idea?"  
>"Ronald, may I point out that you were the one to come up with this plan?"<br>I know, Luna. It's just, oh I dont know." Ron huffed and plopped down in one of the empty desks. Him and Luna were, at present, conversing in an abandoned Charms classroom.

Gryffindor had had double charms today with Ravenclaw. Ron, who at the time was looking for a distraction, had simply glanced at Luna while she was in one of her dreamy states, and an idea formed within his mind. He had turned to share his idea with Harry, but saw that said boy was ogling at some picture he was holding.  
>'He's so strange,' Ron thought to himself.<br>After class was dismissed, Ron told Harry and Hermione to go on to lunch without him. At this, Their mouths fell open, unable to speak. Ron snickered to himself at this and imagined everything one could do with Hermione's mouth.  
>After his two best friends left, he straightened up his thoughts, and walked over to Luna.<br>"Yes, Ronald. You wanted to ask for my help." Luna stated knowingly. She was packing her bag slowly. She wore that dreamy look that made her look so carefree. 'Kind of creeps me out, this one,' Ron thought.  
>And this leads to where we left off in the abandoned classroom...<p>

"How about we go to lunch. I'm pretty hungry." As if to prove a point, Ron's stomach grumbled.  
>"Let's," Lunda said with that dreamy look still plastered on her beautiful face.<br>Ron stood up from the desk and grabbed his pack. He then walked over to Luna and grabbed her bag for her. Luna gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Ron."  
>"Yeah," he mumbled as the two of them walked out of the classroom and on towards the Great Hall.<br>"Should we go in holding hands? You might find it more effective," Lunda said when they were standing outside the doors. Ron gave her a funny look.  
>"Fine," Ron sighed as he grabbed for Luna's hand. "Well, here we go."<br>They entered the Great Hall slowly. Not many people paid them any mind. It wasn't that big of a deal to the people who didn't know them. Those who did see them, and know them, were a little shocked. They'd always thought Ron and Hermione would get together.  
>After Ron had walked Luna over to her table, he found his way to his seat next to Harry.<br>"So, when did this happen?" Harry asked as Ron piled up his plate with food.  
>"Oh, we've been-," Ron paused, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's 'Mione?"<br>"She went to the library. Left almost right before you got here."  
>"I see. Well bloody hell!"<br>"Yeah," Harry said, not really listening. He was watching Draco intensley as he got up and left the Great Hall. 'Wonder where he's going,' Harry thought.

A FEW MOMENTS EARLIER...  
>"Harry, I'm going to the library. I'll see you after lunch," Hermione said, grabbing her things and standing up from her seat across from Harry.<br>"Yeah, alright," Harry mumbled. He was too busy staring at a certain Slytherin.  
>'Goodness! You'd think he'd be a little less obvious about it,' Hermione thought to herself. 'I'd hate for him to find out that Draco likes me. Why does he like me? I've no idea!' Hermione gave Harry one last look, then walked on to and out the doors.<br>As she walked past a hallway, a couple of students caught her eye. She, not wanting to be noticed, hid behind a statue of armor.  
>The couple turned the corner and continued to walk to towards the Great Hall. One of them, the girl, had long, blond hair. The other, the boy, had red hair, familiar red hair.<br>'Oh, God,' Hermione thought. 'What's Ron doing with Luna, HOLDING HANDS?'  
>Hermione's stomach dropped and she ran down the hall in search of the nearest bathroom. she felt tears running down her face and she wiped them away with her sleeve.<br>Now, one shall never call Hermione stupid. She knew exactly was was wrong. It was simple. She was jealous. Not only jealous, but hurt. Before she could find a bathroom, however, she collided with something solid, but also fleshy. They fell to the ground. The person under her lifted themself up on their elbows and said, in a voice where you can just hear the smirk, "Well, hello there, Granger. Is there a reason you're laying on top of me?"  
>'Oh, just great!' Hermione thought to herself. 'I really don't want to deal with this ferret!'<br>"Are you crying?" Draco asked. His mask slipped and he actually looked concern. Hermione was trying so hard not to tell him to 'bugger off'. Instead, though, she told him what was wrong.  
>They sat there, on the floor where they had fallen, for the rest of lunch. Hermione was surprised at how Draco listened and kept and snide remarks he might've had, to himself.<br>She watched as his face went from concern, to worry, and then back to his mask. She hoped that she wasn't hurting him too much. She wasn't even sure why he liked her, no one did.  
>The sound of the ringing on her watch, signaling the time for class, interuppted Hermione's thoughts. She stood up and straightened out her robes the best she could. She then held out her hand to help Draco up. He, surprisingly, took it.<br>"Thank you, Granger," he said, dusting off his robes. "I'll be seeing you in Potions then."  
>Hermione nodded to him and they parted ways. Each to find their own group of friends.<p>

"There you are Hermione!" Ron said when she walked up to him and Harry. She gave Ron a dirty look, then walked past him into the Potions classroom.  
>"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked.<br>"Maybe your plan's working," Harry supplied, sounding distant. Ron stared at Harry and saw the confusion on his face.  
>"You alright, mate?"<br>"Yeah, perfectly fine." And with that, they walked into the classroom.  
>Ron and Harry had sat at the table in front of the one Hermione and Neville were sitting at. Ron noticed that Hermione seemed a bit sad, or maybe angry.<br>"'Mione, what's wrong?" Ron whispered to her.  
>"Weasley! Five points from Gryffindor for your loud mouth!" Snape yelled from in front of the class. He had been going on about some potion they were supposed to make. "Ron, I really need to talk to you after class," Hermione whispered back when it was safe to do so.<br>"Why can't you tell me now?"  
>"Fine. I like you, ok?" Hermione said, fusterated, and loud enough for the whole class to hear. Including Snape.<br>"Miss Granger! Mister Weasly! If you're going to be interrupting my class, I'll ask you to leave!" Snape roared, annoyed. His left eyebrow giving a little twitch.  
>Hermione hurriedly packed her belongings and left the classroom. Following close behind her was Ron.<p>

Draco had watched as they had exchanged words. he honestly didn't like the Granger girl as everyone thought he did. In fact, he fancied a beautiful Ravenclaw. Who is this Ravenclaw you ask, well it would be one Luna Lovegood.  
>Draco smiled to himself as he thought about her. He knew Luna was friends with the 'Trio'. He was going to ask for Granger's help on that, but was always chickening out. That's why he was always watching her. He was trying to plan the right time to ask for her help.<br>"Well, now that Granger has told the Weasel she like him, he'll leave Luna and then she'll be all mine!' Draco thought happily to himself.

"Hermione! I like you, too!" Ron shouted as he caught up to her. "I really do."  
>"What about Luna, then?" Hermione asked, stopping to look at him.<br>"Well, actually, her and I had a talk about that before lunch ended..." FLASHBACK...  
>"Luna, I need to talk you."<br>"Yes, Ron?"  
>"Um...I...Well, Is there someone you like?"<br>"He's very beautiful."  
>"Oh. Well, see, I don't think we should do this. I don't want to make you lose the chance of being with that person."<br>"Ronald, you're so sweet. You and Hermione are going to be very happy together."  
>"Er...yeah."<br>END OF FLASHBACK...  
>"I see," Hermione said. She was staring at her feet, a blush coming on to her cheeks. "So you really like me?"<br>"Well, yeah. I really do." Ron grabbed Hermione's chin and tilted her head up. They both smiled and blushed. Then Ron leaned down and...

AT THAT MOMENT, IN DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS...  
>"YES! I've done it!" Luna shouted.<br>"Miss Lovegood, what, exactly, is it you've done?" Professor Lupin asked. Remus had came back to fill in the DADA position.  
>"He'll know now. This is how it's supposed to go." Luna smiled. She then held up her foot to show the class the red thread tied around her ankle.<br>Remus smiled to himself He had used this spell once. He had known who his soulmate was, but he wanted to see if he could get the spell right. Sirius had spent days wondering why there had been a string tied to his ankle.  
>Luna started to leave the classroom. To follow the screen.<br>"Luna, where are you going?" Remus was amused.  
>"To show him, Professor, so he knows it's okay," she said, running right out of the classroom.<p>

BACK IN POTIONS...  
>"Draco."<br>"Professor."  
>"You've done an excellent job on your potion, as expected." Snape paused for a second. "I'm going to need you to leave the classroom. I'll have someone clean your area." Snape was now glaring down at Draco's foot.<br>"What do you mean 'lea-" Draco followed Snape's glare down at his feet and saw the red string. He had lost any words he was going to say.  
>I'm sorry Draco. If they're looking for you right now, they will come in here to get you. I do not want that dissrupting my class." Snape turned his back and walked back to the front. "Potter! You'll be cleaning up Draco's area."<br>"But, sir-"  
>"Another word and that will be ten points," Snape said, glaring at Harry. Harry gritted his teeth, but other than that remained silent.<p>

Draco leaned against the wall outside the classroom waiting. He was nervous. Who could his soulmate be?  
>'Please, God, don't let it be Pansy!' He thought to himself.<br>Draco glanced at the string. 'Maybe I should follow it, just in case the other person isn't.' So Draco started following the string that could, possibly, lead him to happiness. He was really hoping that the person ont he other end was Luna.

"Class, you may start cleaning up and putting things away," Snape ordered, sneaking a glance at Harry. The only reason he chose Potter to clean up Draco's area was because he was looking for a reason to keep him after class.  
>"Class dismissed," Snape said, finally! He watched as the students left his domain, and then his eyes landed on Potter, who was still cleaning his own area. 'You'd think him hopeless.'<br>Snape muttered a few cleaning charms and some other charms that cleaned and cleared away Harry's area. Harry, then, gave him a questioning look.  
>"I'm tired," was all Snape said.<br>"Sir," Harry said after awhile, already started on Draco's area, which wasn't as dirty as his had been. "What was that thing tied to Malfoy?"  
>"If you really want to know, ask the Granger girl." Snape now sat behind hsi desk reading over essays. Most of him really wanted Harry to keep bugging him about it. He loved the sound of his voice.<br>"But, sir, her and Ron, well, they fancy each other, and only God knows where they are. I might not get a chance to talk to her for days," Harry said, standing up and coming a bit closer to Snapes's desk.  
>"Fine, I'll tell you." Snape pulled out his wand, muttered some charm, and a chair came and sat down in front of his desk. "Sit."<br>Harry sat and waited. He was afraid to say anything because he didn't want to annoy Snape, but when it looked like Snape wasn't going to say anything for awhile, Harry started.  
>"I've had it on my ankle once, well, twice actually. That's why I want to know. It happened in third year and then again in fifth year."<br>At this, Snape started to panic within himself. These two years had been, in fact, the same two years he had cast the spell himself.

Draco had walked up the stairs leading out of the dungeon, going slowly and winding up the string as he went. He had made it to the Great Hall when the string moved just so.  
>The string was around a corner. Draco was sure that his souldmate was just down that hall. The closer he got, the more noise he heard, but it didn't sound like someone walking towards him. It sounded more like-<br>As soon as Draco had turned the corner, he had wished he really hadn't. For, behold, in front of his innocent, beautiful eyes, was Granger and teh Weasel...MAKING OUT!  
>Before Draco could turn and run away from the scene, he felt a tug on the string. He looked up to see, not only Ron and Hermione, but someone, someone HUGE, standing behind them, holding the string.<br>"Crabbe?" Was all Draco got out before he fainted.

Luna heard gasps and quick footsteps in the direction her string was going. 'Hehe. Found him!'  
>She skipped down to the hallway, humming a happy tune. She peered around it first and giggled at the sight. there, laying on the ground, unconsious, was Draco. Crabbe nudged him with his foot a couple times, Hermione was leaning over him trying to bring him to, and Ron was standing behind her, hands in pockets and face flushed.<br>Luna walked over to the scene and crouched down by Draco's side. She gently touched Hermione's arm and nodded her thanks.  
>Hermione looked at Luna with confusion, then noticed the string. It connected Luna to Draco. Hermione knew exactly what it was.<br>"How-" Hermione started, but then thought it over. 'Luna obviously looked it up in the library, that's what I do!' Luna smiled even wider as if she knew Hermione's thoughts, or maybe it was because the boy laying before them started to stir.

"Well, Potter," Snape paused and cleared his throat before continuing. "It's called the Red String of Fate. Another name is the Red Thread of Destiny. It connects you with who you are meant to be with. You'r soulmate.  
>"'An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch, or tangle, but it will never break.' An old Chinese belief, Potter."<br>"But the string was visible on Draco." Harry eyed Snape curiously.  
>"I was getting to that," Snape said with a teeny hint of a smile. Noticing this, Harry grinned. "It's a very complicated spell, so I'm not going to bother going into detail. You use this spell to make the thread visilbe, obviously. Whoever Draco's soulmate is, they have perfected this spell."<br>Harry saw slight admiration on Snape's face. He felt something pull at his stomach. 'I wish that look was because of me.'  
>"Can you show me?" Harry asked suddenly.<br>"No." Snape gave him a weird look. He was too afraid that his thread was connected to Potter. It's not that he didn't want Potter, he was very attractive. It was just, how would a former deatheater be able to be with the 'Boy-Who-Lived'?  
>"Please, sir? I would really like to see it. You can do it on me if you want, if you're uncomfortable doing it on yourself I mean." Harry leaned forward in his chair, eyeing the professor in front of him up and down.<br>After an awkward minute or so, Snape caved. "Fine." He couldn't deny Potter anything when it came to the face he had started to make. He had started pouting and his eyes got, if possible, more wider.  
>Snape started doing complicated hand motions with his wand and chanting something that Harry couldn't make out. Harry leaned forward a little to hear, but Snape had already finished.<br>Harry looked down at his ankle and saw the red string tied to it. He smiled to himself and looked up at Snape, who, in turn, was staring down at his own feet.  
>Harry followed the string with his eyes. It led around Snape's desk and somewhere near the area Snape's feet were located.<br>Harry gulped and began to feel nervous. He glanced back up at Snape to see him looking at him. He had a predatory gleam in his eyes, causing Harry to shudder.  
>Snape stood up and walked over to his office doors. Harry could now fully see the red string tied to the man's ankle. Snape turned back around to look at Harry and growled out, "Come here, Potter. Now."<p>

Luna held Draco's head in her lap. She couldn't wait until he woke up, which wouldn't be too much longer.  
>"So you and the ferret are 'destined' to be together?" Ron asked, looking confused, disgusted, and shocked all at the same time.<br>"Yes. Just like you and Hermione, but you guys didn't have to make your thread visible." She smiled at them and then looked back down at Draco, who had finally opened his eyes. "Well, good evening, little Dragon."  
>Draco stared at everyone around him. There was Granger and the Weasel, he gagged as he remembered what they had been doing. He then saw Crabbe standing about him dumbly, remembering that it was him tugging on the string. Then he looked up at the face that belonged to the person he was laying on.<br>When he saw who it was, he almost couldn't believe his eyes! It was Luna! He sat up quickly, looked at her ankle, and he saw the string. He couldn't find any words to speak, so he smiled, a real smile. He then leaned towards her and gently caressed her cheek. "I had hoped it'd be you," he whispered.  
>Then Draco stood up and pulled Luna to her feet. He began dragging her towards the dungeons. You see, the cool think about being with Draco was, he was Head Boy, which means, he gets his own room.<p>

Harry had followed Snape through his office and into his personal chambers.  
>He was so nervous and anxious. He stood there, not knowing what to do. But there was no need to anything, Snape made the first move.<br>Snape grabbed the back of Harry's neck with one hand and leaned down and kissed him, his other hand found its way into Harry's hair.  
>At first, Harry was still, caught by surprise, but slowly started to respond, grabbing at Snape's elbows. When Snape pulled back for air, Harry let out a soft whimper of protest. Snape just chuckled and softly grabbed Harry's chin. He leaned in to kiss Harry again, but Harry put his hand between themt o stop him.<br>"Wait. You're a teacher. You'll get in trouble," Harry said, his hand now resting upon Snape's chest.  
>"Hm. you're right. I don't think Dumbledore would appreciate a teacher, let alond deatheater-turned-spy, ravishing his star pupil," Snape said, laying one of his hands on top of Harry's that was on his chest. He saw that Harry looked crestfallen at what he had said. "But, I find that I am unable to control myself and longer, and something tells me you want this just as much as I do, Potter."<br>And with that, Snape leaned down for another kiss.

WE HAVE A KISS FROM EACH COUPLE EXCEPT...  
>They sat for awhile on Draco's bed, Luna and him. They talked about little things here and there. All they really wanted at the moment was to get to know each other a little bit better.<br>Draco watched her as she talked. Yes, he had been listening, but he'd found her beauty distracting. He didn't mean to soudn cheesy, but it was the truth.  
>He grabbed at a strand of her hair and started playing with it. Luna smiled at him.<br>"You know you're beautiful, right?" Draco asked.  
>"You're very handsome yourself," Luna said sweetly. She grabbed his hand that was playing with her hair and brought it to her lips. She laid a kiss on his knuckles, then lowered both hands into her lap.<br>Draco had shuddered at the feel of her lips on his flesh. He now craved the feeling of her lips upon his own.  
>He leaned ever so slowly in and kissed her on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. He then kissed her full on the mouth. He could feel her smiling. It was amazing, soft, sweet. He wanted it to go on forever. He'd never felt this way before, and he was sure that nothing and no one else could make him feel the way Luna did.<br>Draco was truly happy with Luna, and Luna with Draco. FINISH (^_^) 


End file.
